


Shut up and let me drive

by NoireRigel



Series: Golden Boy (OtabekAltinWeek) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bike, Flashbacks, M/M, Mentions to other characters - Freeform, Motorcycles, OtabekAltinWeek, Study about Beka and his passengers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel
Summary: De las veces que Beka no dejó que se subiera a su motocicleta y las veces que sí se lo permitió.





	Shut up and let me drive

Su motocicleta era… Bueno, era una de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo. Le hacía sentir independiente, libre y definitivamente era buena manera de ser etiquetado como alguien misterioso e interesante. Se suponía que no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, se suponía, pero tenía apenas 19 años y no podían culparlo de estar preocupado de la imagen que generaba. Varios decían que era algo tosco, demasiado serio, poco hablador, y no se equivocaban. En lo que estaban errados era en creer que no había decidido él mismo lo que quería ser. 

 

Le había tomado años de esfuerzo, dejar de sentirse como un niño débil y estar orgulloso de sí mismo y de las cosas que podía alcanzar. Años de mirar a otros de lejos y compararse con ellos. Años de estudiar los comportamientos de los demás y tomar solo aquello que le pareciera útil e importante para sobrevivir.  

 

Solía verse a sí mismo como un lobo solitario, sin muchos amigos o conocidos, pero había algunos que eran infinitamente tercos. Parecía que podían ver a través de su coraza. Que podían descubrir que dentro de él todavía existía ese niño pequeño que a veces necesitaba atención, afecto y también, compañía. Odia la debilidad en él mismo, por eso se había asegurado de quedar solo con los contactos y personas que fueran algún aporte en su vida. O al menos eso intentó, pues sin que alcanzara a reclamar, la gente había terminado por acercarse a él sin permiso.

 

Y al igual que tenía tipos de personas en su vida, también sentía que podía clasificar a sus pasajeros. Estaban aquellos a los que él invitaba a subir, ya fuera por presentar ayuda en el camino o para prestar una mano amiga, como le había resultado con Plisetsky el año en que lo había salvado de sus fanáticas, y había terminado al fin volviéndose amigos. También le había pasado tiempo antes, en EEUU, cuando había accedido a acompañar a Leo que necesitaba ir a ver a su amigo Guang Hong que acababa de llegar al aeropuerto desde China. Otabek luego de ver la preocupación en el rostro siempre relajado del americano, se había ofrecido para llevarlo. 

 

Pero había pasajeros, con los que simplemente no podía viajar. Un ejemplo claro era su madre, porque la mujer se preocupaba mucho de él y pasaba el camino pidiéndole que bajara la velocidad o soltando exclamaciones de espanto cuando alguien los adelantaba, manteniéndolo en un estado completo de tensión que prefería evitar. Por eso había decidido un día que con ella solo viajaría en automóvil o en taxi. 

 

Y dentro de ese grupo de quienes tenían vetado la subida, se encontraba alguien que al parecer no se había enterado todavía de que tenía prohibido el acercarse a su motocicleta, y cuando lo tuvo al lado con una sonrisa que opacaba al sol, preguntándole si podía llevarlo a comprar algo, su cabeza se remontó tiempo atrás, al día en que solo un viaje en conjunto sobre su motocicleta había sido suficiente para negarse por completo a repetirlo. De solo recordar esa primera vez, algo se revolvía en su estómago. 

 

**Años atrás — Canadá**

 

–¡Otabek! ¡¡Leo dijo que tenías ya tu propia motocicleta!! 

 

La voz fuerte y animada de su compañero de pista y de colegio le hizo casi brincar de la sorpresa mientras preparaba su mochila para irse. Apenas si asintió a las palabras ajenas antes de que el otro comenzara a hablarle como siempre, más de la cuenta. 

 

–¡Eso es tan genial! ¿Sabes que mis padres me tienen prohibido subir a una? Dicen que es demasiado peligroso para mí, pero suena tan emocionante. También hace que te veas mayor, ¿Puedo verla? ¿Y tomarme una foto? –preguntó emocionado. 

–Jean, las motocicletas no son juguetes… –trató de convencer al canadiense, aunque no tenía problemas reales con mostrársela, era una de las cosas que le hacían sentir orgulloso. 

–¡¡Por favor!! ¡Solo unos minutos! –rogó el chico. 

 

Altin suspiró ante ese lado absolutamente infantil que parecía demostrar su compañero, pero accedió al final y llevó al chico con él hasta donde tenía la motocicleta, el lugar donde vivía. Cuando enseñó su preciado tesoro, los ojos azules brillaron de asombro, sí, así deberían sentirse todos cuando miraran su moto, no estaba mal emocionarse. 

 

–¿Puedes manejarla? –preguntó incrédulo el mayor mientras tomaba unas fotos de la motocicleta a solas. Luego se atrevió a tocarla con un dedo ante la mirada del dueño, hasta que se sintió capaz de apoyar toda la mano encima, ¡Era genial! 

–Sí, tengo permiso para conducirla… –aseguró el kazajo y tuvo que negarse a sí mismo que esa forma de tocar una de  _ sus _ pertenencias le había parecido interesante. 

–¡¿En serio?! ¿Puedes llevarme a dar una vuelta? ¡Por favor! 

 

Supo que era una mala idea, no porque ese chico fuera una molestia. De hecho en su interior podía aceptar que le agradaba. Era un poco ruidoso, sí, pero al otro joven no parecía molestarle sus silencios y a Otabek no le era problemático escuchar al otro hablar de manera realmente apasionada de cualquier cosa. Él no era capaz de ser tan transparente. 

 

–Está bien… Déjame buscar el casco extra –dijo con un tono que simulaba que acababa de aceptar su sentencia a muerte. 

 

Por supuesto que Leroy estaba demasiado entretenido tocando la superficie de la motocicleta como para poner atención a la forma en la que él no se veía precisamente emocionado. Cuando tuvo los cascos, le tendió uno y luego de una pequeña preparación, estuvo listo en la calle mientras el canadiense aplaudía con el casco ya puesto, esperando que le dieran la orden de subir. 

 

–Dime qué tengo que hacer. ¿Hay alguna medida de seguridad? ¿Es como las películas? –la risa del canadiense estaba por contagiarlo. 

–Solo sostente firme y no te muevas mucho a menos que te lo pida –le señaló y esperó a que el  otro se montara antes de iniciar cualquier movimiento. 

 

No llegó muy lejos antes de sentir el primer escalofrío. No, no es que no supiera dar abrazos. Solo, ¿Cómo decirlo? Estaba acostumbrado a que ese gesto fuera con personas que tenían su confianza, su familia y su entrenador, en su mayoría. Lo dejó pasar porque entendía que el otro se había tomado literal eso de sostenerse firme, y no quería aceptar que la tibieza contra su espalda lo estaba distrayendo. 

 

Pero a medida que avanzaban, la situación se complicó un poco más. Primero sintió cómo algo se apoyaba en su hombro, y creyendo que era para mostrarle algo, giró el rostro y se encontró con la sonrisa del canadiense que se había apoyado ahí su barbilla para ver mejor el paisaje y que sonreía todavía demasiado feliz mientras parecía apretarse más contra él. 

 

Tenía que calmarse. Eso o iban a terminar chocando y no iba a perdonarse ese fallo, le había costado conseguir esa licencia, no iba a perderla por andar divagando. Así que le tomó un esfuerzo mayúsculo ignorar las sensaciones extrañas que sentía en esos momentos mientras tenía al chico mayor apoyado en él con toda la comodidad del mundo. 

 

Tuvieron que parar en más de un punto, cuando las luces de los semáforos lo exigían. Y era en esos momentos que lograba escuchar la voz de Leroy que si no fuera por el casco le estaría hablando al oído, mientras el chico sin detectar el efecto que generaba le comentaba de toda clase de cosas, muchas con sentido pero otras a las que no podía poner atención pues en la brisa fresca de esos días, el aliento cálido del otro joven contra su cuello le hacía daño, más de lo que podía admitir. 

 

Realmente deseaba terminar el viaje, así que dirigió su motocicleta por calles que conocía hasta detenerla en cierto punto. El chico atrás suyo esperó, pacientemente, y sin soltarse. ¿Qué no iba a bajarse? 

 

–Mhmm… Otabek… ¿Qué perfume usas? Pensé que era la chaqueta pero eres tú –los comentarios incesantes comenzaron otra vez, y Altin tuvo que morderse el labio para no responder con un gesto indebido cuando el canadiense pegó su nariz a la base de su cuello para oler mejor, generándole otra serie de sensaciones inadecuadas–. Huele muy bien… ¡Me gusta! 

–Suficiente –murmuró él tratando de quitarse todas las imágenes que ahora tenía en la cabeza por culpa del otro. 

–¿Eh? ¿Así se llama? –el ingenuo joven seguía sin soltarlo ni un ápice. 

–N-no… Ehh… Ya llegamos. 

 

Solo entonces JJ miró dónde estaban. Justo al frente de la casa de los Leroy. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula y al fin se soltó aunque fue para aplaudir emocionado. 

 

–¡Eso fue más que genial! ¡Muy genial! Gracias por traerme, Otabek –se rió el canadiense y se bajó al fin, entregándole el casco que el menor guardó sin decir una palabra. 

–De nada… –dijo a secas el kazajo, solo tenía que resistir un poco más. 

–Muchas gracias, eres un buen amigo. 

 

El abrazo que recibió le hizo temblar otra vez, y fue peor cuando recibió un beso en su mejilla. ¡¿Un beso?! Mientras el otro se despedía de él con la mano en alto, él se aseguró de salir tan pronto como pudo de allí. Negaría por siempre que había ido el resto del camino a solas con las mejillas rojas como si tuviera fiebre, no era bueno salir en esa temporada… Y definitivamente no podía volver a llevar a Jean-Jacques Leroy. 

 

**Ahora**

 

–No puedo… –Altin le dijo al joven que se mostró repentinamente triste luego de escucharlo. 

–¿Por qué? ¿Estás ocupado? –preguntó el mayor haciendo ese gesto con su rostro que asemejaba a un perrito pidiendo atención. 

–No es eso –se aseguró en decir y luego entendió su error. 

–¿Entonces por qué no? ¿Es porque no soy Yuri-chan? –inquirió Leroy frunciendo los labios en un mohín que destrozaba lentamente la irrefutable decisión de no llevarlo con él. 

–Jean… –bufó exasperado, no había modo de explicarlo. 

–Dime por qué, ¿Beka?  

 

El kazajo suspiró largamente y se giró a mirar al canadiense que todavía lo veía con un mínimo de esperanzas ahora que le hablaba de frente. 

 

–No puedo llevarte porque me desconcentras, Jean –aceptó finalmente y vio como la expresión ajena se moldeaba a una impactada. 

–¿Ehh? ¡Pero si me porto bien! Oh, vamos, ¿Es broma? 

–No. 

 

Jean-Jacques volvió a inflar las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos sin saber qué más hacer para convencer al otro de que podía viajar con él y que nada malo iba a pasar. Sería el mejor pasajero de la historia si tan solo el otro chico lo dejara. Pero Altin también era terco, y al parecer estaba decidido, para su mala suerte. 

 

–¿Es porque no somos amigos realmente …? –la voz triste que emitió el rey de la pista  canadiense logró su cometido y con el ceño fruncido el conductor le pasó su casco. 

–Jean… Sabes que somos más que amigos. Está bien, tú ganas, sube. Pero si me incomodas mucho no… No te llevaré más –apenas si pudo lograr completar la frase cuando ya tenía otra vez ese cuerpo, que estaba mucho más grande que años atrás, apoyando su peso contra su espalda. 

–¡Gracias Beka! ¡Eres el mejor! –se rió sobre su hombro el canadiense. 

–Como digas… –bufó Otabek arrancando la motocicleta. 

 

Para su sorpresa el chico si había cumplido su promesa de estar tranquilo mientras se movían, pero a la primera parada que hicieron por un semáforo, la respiración de Leroy le advirtió que estaba haciendo algo raro. Y no sabía si quería enterarse. 

 

–Mhmmm… ¿Todavía usas el mismo perfume? 

 

La pregunta seguida de una fuerte inhalación contra la base de su cuello le generó un escalofrío. No quiso mirar al otro, pues ya sentía como sus mejillas volvían a calentarse y se suponía que algo tan simple no debía afectarle. 

 

–Jean, cállate por favor –pidió tan educado como era posible. 

–¿Ehh? ¿Qué dije ahora? ¿Acaso es mi culpa que huelas bien? –exclamó el otro más fuerte de lo necesario. 

–¿Qué te dije antes de que te subieras, Jean? –le advirtió en tono seco. 

 

En teoría era mucho más fácil tener al otro callado porque estaba haciendo berrinche que escuchar sus halagos contra su cuello. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando Leroy se resignó al fin a cerrar la boca y se recostó sobre su hombro mirando el paisaje de la ciudad mientras lo apretaba firme de la cintura. 

 

Bueno, tal vez no era tan mala idea acceder a llevarlo de vez en cuando, ¿No? Su motocicleta era parte importante de su vida, tal vez tendría que rehacer su lista de pasajeros admitidos. Solo de vez en cuando… 

**Author's Note:**

> Trabajo para el primer día de la OtabekAltinWeek!! No me pude resistir a poner guiños de mi OTP (Si, ya sé que es crack, y no, no me arrepiento). 
> 
> 1\. Wednesday, October 25th: Biker | Travel ✓
> 
> Espero participar el resto de los días aunque la semana se viene pesada, pero nada que hacer.
> 
> Esta es una idea loca, que me costó concebir pero aquí está el resultado. 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aquí!


End file.
